gate_to_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
United States Coast Guard
='UNITED STATES COAST GUARD'= The United States Coast Guard (USCG) is a branch of the United States Armed Forces and one of the country's seven uniformed services. The Coast Guard is a maritime, military, multi-mission service unique among the U.S. military branches for having a maritime law enforcement mission (with jurisdiction in both domestic and international waters) and a federal regulatory agency mission as part of its mission set. Created by Congress on 4 August 1790 at the request of Alexander Hamilton as the "Revenue Marine", it is the United States' oldest continuous seagoing service (The United States Navy lists its founding as 1775, for the formation of the Continental Navy. However, that was disbanded in 1785, and the modern U.S. Navy was founded in 1794). As Secretary of the Treasury, Hamilton headed the Revenue Marine, whose original purpose was that of a collector of customs duties in the nation's seaports. By the 1860s the service was known as the United States Revenue Cutter Service and the term Revenue Marine gradually fell into disuse. The Coast Guard was formed from the merger of the Revenue Cutter Service and the United States Life-Saving Service on 28 January 1915. As one of the nation's five armed services, the Coast Guard has been involved in every war from 1790 to Iraq and Afghanistan. In terms of size, the US Coast Guard by itself is the world's 12th largest naval force. The Coast Guard's legal authority differs from the other four armed services: it operates simultaneously under Title 10 of the United States Code and its other organic authorities, e.g. Titles 6, 14, 19, 33, 46, etc. Because of its legal authority, the Coast Guard can conduct military operations under the Department of Defense or directly for the President in accordance with Title 14 USC 1–3. The Coast Guard's enduring roles are maritime safety, security, and stewardship. To carry out those roles the Coast Guard has 11 statutory missions as defined in 6 U.S.C. § 468, which include enforcing U.S. law in the world's largest exclusive economic zone of 3.4 million square miles (8,800,000 km2). The Coast Guard motto is Semper Paratus ("Always Ready"). 'Headquarters Coast Guard' 'The Coast Guard Staff' *Chief Of Coastal Operations **Vice Chief Of Coastal Operations ***Assistant Vice Chief Of Coastal Operations **Master Chief Petty Officer Of The Coast Guard ***Coast Guard Judge Advocate General ***Chief of the Coast Guard Reserve ***Coast Guard Provost Marshal General ***Coast Guard Surgeon General ***Deputy Chief Of Coastal Operations For Personnel ***Deputy Chief Of Coastal Operations For Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance ***Deputy Chief Of Coastal Operations For Operations ***Deputy Chief Of Coastal Operations For Installations & Logistics ***Deputy Chief Of Coastal Operations For Plans & Programs ****Director For Studies & Analyses, Assessments And Lessons Learned ****Assistant Chief of Staff For Strategic Deterrence And Nuclear Integration ****Chief Of Security Forces ****Chief Of Communication & Information ****Chief Of Chaplain Services 'Major Commands' 'Coast Guard Commands' *United States Coast Guard Training and Doctrine Command (TRADOC) *United States Coast Guard Materiel Command (AMC) *United States Coast Guard Forces Command (FORSCOM) 'Coast Guard Service Component Commands (ASCC)' *United States Coast Guard, Africa *United States Coast Guard, Central *United States Coast Guard, Europe *United States Coast Guard, Homeworld *United States Coast Guard, North *United States Coast Guard, Pacific *United States Coast Guard, South *United States Coast Guard, Special Operations 'Templates' *0251 Interrogator/Debriefer - MSGT-CPL 0300 Basic Infantryman - SGT-PVT 0302 Infantry Officer: LtCol - 2ndLt 0311 Rifleman - SGT-PVT 0317 Scout Sniper - GYSGT-LCPL1 8541 (Not a signing MOS) 0321 Reconnaissance Man - MGYSGT-PVT 0323 Reconnaissance Man, Parachute Qualified (NMOS) 8652 0324 Reconnaissance Man, Combatant Diver Qualified (NMOS) 8653 0326 Reconnaissance Man, Parachute and Combatant Diver Qualified (NMOS) 8654 0331 Machine Gunner - SGT-PVT 0341 Mortarman - SGT-PVT 0351 Assaultman - SGT-PVT 0911 Drill Instructor 0913 Marine Combat Instructor (Formerly 8513) 0916 Martial Arts Instructor (formerly 8551) 0917 Martial Arts Instructor-Trainers 1302 Combat Engineer Officer[ 1371 Combat Engineer - MGYSGT-PVT 2305 Explosive Ordnance Disposal Officer 2336 Explosive Ordnance Disposal (EOD) Technician - MGYSGT-Cpl 2700 Linguist 4402 Judge Advocate 4671 Combat Videographer - SSGT-PVT 5800 Basic Military Police and Corrections Marine - GYSGT-PVT 5803 Military Police Officer 5804 Corrections Officer 5805 Criminal Investigation Officer 5811 Military Police - MGYSGT-PVT 5812 Working Dog Handler1 - SSGT-PVT 5815 Special Reaction Team (SRT) Member1 - GYSGT-CPL 5819 Military Police Investigator1 - GYSGT-CPL 5821 Criminal Investigator CID Agent - MGYSGT-SGT 7502 Forward Air Controller/Air Officer 7597 Pilot, Rotary Wing, Basic2 7598 Pilot, Fixed Wing, Basic[ 8023 Parachutist (Enlisted) (NMOS) SGTMAJ 8024 Combatant Diver Marine (Enlisted) (NMOS) SGTMAJ/MGYSGT-PVT 8026 Parachutist/Combatant Diver Marine (NMOS) SGTMAJ/MGYSGT-PVT 8152 Marine Corps Security Force (MCSF) Guard (EMOS) GYSGT–PVT 8156 Marine Security Guard (MSG) (FMOS) MGYSGT–PFC 8240 Basic Foreign area officer <<<< BACK